charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glen Belland
Adventurous and out going, Glen Belland is a close friend of Charmed One Paige Matthews and was her high school sweetheart during their time in high school. The two reconnected in 2001 shortly after Paige discovered she was a witch and sister of Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Quick Facts Full Name: Glen Belland Gender: Male Birthdate: Late 1970's Birthplace: San Francisco, California Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Ethnicity: Caucasian American Portrayed By: Jesse Woodrow High School Years Although little is known of Glen's past, when he was in high school he was close friends with Paige Matthews and the two went to dances and high school events together. Reconnecting with Paige In the Winter and Spring of 2001, Paige and Glen reconnected in San Francisco and the two ended up sleeping together in Paige's loft. While the two were in bed together, Piper Phoebe and Leo Wyatt interrupted them as they needed Paige's assistance in vanquishing the shocker demon. : Piper, Paige Leo and Glen returned to Halliwell Manor and the sisters asked Glen to stay at the Manor for a while so they could go and help Phoebe. Discovery of the Book of Shadows While Leo and the sisters orbed to the court house in order to help Phoebe perform a Seancé to contact the spirit of an accused killer's victim, Glen found his way into the Attic of Halliwell Manor where he found the Book of Shadows and began looking through it. Paige Reveals the Truth When Piper and Paige returned to the matter, she found Glen in the Attic looking through the Book of Shadows and when she began explaining what the Book was and that she and her sisters were witches. Glen didn't believe what Paige was telling him and told her he thought the sisters were, in a simple word, crazy. Stretching the Imagination Paige realized that Glen didn't believe what she was telling him and that she needed magical assistance, so she flipped through the pages of the Book and found a spell to stretch the imagination. She cast the spell on Glen, but rather than stretching his imagination it caused him to become stretchable and able to extend his limbs. : When Paige went to discuss things with Piper and Leo, Glen came down and as he was listening to the discussion, stretched out his arm and pinched Paige's butt. Kidnapped by a Rat Demon During Phoebe's seancé with the jury, it was revealed that another man named Andrew Wyke was guilty of murder and Piper, along with Leo, went to track Andrew down and got him to confess to the murder but a Rat Demon was also involved, forcing Andrew to commit the murder. : In order to get the Charmed Ones to relinquish anything proving Andrew was behind the murder, the Rat Demon travelled to Halliwell Manor where he found Glen and restrained him by placing a magical red ring around Glen's neck that would slowly grow tighter, choking him. The demon offered a trade, Glen for the confession and he took Glen to the magic club where Andrew worked awaiting the Charmed Ones. : The sisters travelled to the club where they saved Glen and eliminated the Rat Demon. After saving Glen, he and Paige discussed what had happened, and the two parted ways but not before they kissed one another goodbye. Return to San Francisco In 2003, after climbing the Matterhorn in Switzerland, Glen returned to San Francisco and contacted Paige asking her to meet him in the park. Paige was really excited about seeing Glen again and thought that he wanted to see her to tell her he wanted to get back together with her and start dating. Engagement to Paige When Paige met Glen in the park, her hopes were increased when Glen revealed that he was engaged and getting married in a few days to her. Paige became extremely uncomfortable and when she returned home to her sisters, she expressed her anger and displeasure at the revelation her close friend was getting married to her if she said yes. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Mortals Category: Friend of the Charmed Ones Category: Season 4 Category: Season 5